<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary indulgence. by Sinbirdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687539">Anniversary indulgence.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy'>Sinbirdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feeding, Food Kink, M/M, Sexual Tension, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rhys are on vacation. There's nobody around, so Jack ditches the constricting clothes in favour of indulging his appetite, and one of his and Rhys' favourite kinks. The buffet is huge, his belly is bigger, and all he cares about is how Rhys can't take his eyes off him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary indulgence.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack has always been a sucker for anniversaries, despite what most assume. He likes going all out, spoiling his partners and making them feel overwhelmed with the extravaganza that was his gifts. Maybe it was showboating as much as it was generosity, but regardless, Rhys was getting the best of the best. Jack didn't expect Rhys to go all out in return. He's not swimming in fortune like him, but he means well, and Rhys' gift is just as much himself as it would be anything physical. That's all Jack really wants; Rhys, beside him, ready to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants.</p><p>And Rhys is absolutely okay with doing whatever Jack wants, especially now. Watching Jack lean back against his seat with the sunset haloing him like an angel's glow, he has the perfect view of Jack's bulbous, full belly stuffed full with various delicacies, straining the buttons on his flamboyant Hawaiian shirt. He'd enjoyed how a few at the bottom had popped open once his stomach began to expand. It's a tight shirt. Rhys picked it out especially.</p><p>He can't resist leaning over to run his fingers through Jack's thick happy trail. Jack's skin is rough, it tells a tale of who he is, and where he's been, and Rhys adores it. He flattens his palm over the exposed flesh and strokes it tenderly using his thumb. He can feel the thunderous growls coming from the depths of Jack's belly. They sound angry, and pained.</p><p>"You <em>must</em> be full by now?" Rhys remarks, a little humour rocking on the edge of his tone. A part of him knows he's not, and he's delighted by that. The other part of him knows Jack will keep going regardless. That's exciting too. It's a win win no matter what.</p><p>Jack just takes a deep, long breath and exhales through a laugh. He shifts his weight and arches his back to push out his belly a bit more. Rhys almost rips his lip off just by biting it, and Jack grins, all teeth on show like a shark.</p><p>"It's getting packed in here," he pats his belly, "but there's room. There's always room, especially with you here, kitten...my perfect, abiding personal little cheerleader." He moves his hand over to Rhys' and forces him to push down harder on his taut skin, coaxing a gurgle out of his belly. His eyes crease ever so slightly where the ache bubbles up in his gut, but he pushes through it. Rhys' eager expression is too enchanting to risk ruining.</p><p>It's fairly quiet where they are, currently situated in the outdoor area of a restaurant, with a picturesque view of the island on the planet. It's mostly greenery - trees towering over the land with tangled, vibrant vines hanging down snaking across the dusty path, and the sporadic variety of squawks flying by as indefinable creatures zoom past. Not many people visit this planet, Jack had checked, so it's perfect for the happy couple to be as carefree and affectionate as possible.</p><p>Which is why Jack ditched the layers and constricting clothes. There's no pressure to be perfect, no big wigs to showboat around and maintain a certain image for. It's just Rhys, and perfectly disposable staff or guests if needs be. Jack can wear ugly Hawaiian shirts and snug shorts with stretchy waistbands everywhere, no worries about it.</p><p>Jack glances around before quickly pulling Rhys' chair in closer. Rhys squeals, caught off when Jack leans forward and kisses him with urgency, his round belly pressing against his leg in the process. He tastes like greasy buffet food. BBQ sauce, salt, tomatoes, something sweet, pepper - it's like a fireworks show of culinary wonders inside his mouth! He can't help the desperate moan he lets loose when Jack accidentally belches in his mouth, unashamed but in fact, proud. His hands instinctively go to Jack's waist, and squeeze hard at the doughy love handles Jack supports.</p><p>"God," Jack grunts between kisses. "I swear I could just eat you up, princess. You're so freakin' perfect and needy. Bet you'd like that too, knowing you'd make me bigger." Jack pulls back to stare deep into Rhys' eyes. He looks evil, but flushed, like he himself is completely lost under a spell. "You'd be what makes me burst. God, I fucking love you, you're all mine."</p><p>"All <em>yours</em>," Rhys pants, leaning in to steal another desperate kiss. He pats at the table unknowingly then lands on something moist. He looks out the corner of his eye. It's a BBQ covered chicken leg, coated thoroughly in sauce. He takes it and in a quick switch, replaces his lips with the meat. Jack's mouth becomes covered in the dark sauce.</p><p>Rhys tries to resist laughing but can't help it when Jack's frowns. He goes to put the food back down but Jack grabs his wrist firmly. He guides it back toward his mouth and then slowly, keeping eye contact, takes a huge, vicious bite out of the leg. The soft meat tears easily from the bone, hanging between Jack's teeth, splashing more BBQ sauce down his chin and even over the dark hairs on his exposed chest. He chews like it's his last meal ever, savouring every flavour, every second, then swallows with an exaggerated gulp.</p><p>Rhys is frozen. He squeezes his legs together harder. His cock is hard as a rock, throbbing and begging for release in any capacity. He can't help but let out a pathetic whimper when Jack tosses the chicken leg down onto a plate.</p><p>"We're going upstairs, right now, and I'm going to fuck you lazily into the mattress. I'm going to press my full weight on top of your tiny, breakable body, and watch you squirm for my cock as I move at a snails pace, and then after I've cum but before you have, I'm going to make you grind against my gut until you've finished. Does that sound good?" He immediately lays a finger over Rhys' mouth before he can answer, smirking smugly. "It was a rhetorical question. You don't have a choice here."</p><p>Needless to say, Rhys was 100% happy with that plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>